


Putting Out the Burning Flame

by IncuBias



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bad Ending, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncuBias/pseuds/IncuBias
Summary: Kinktober 2020 Day 11 WatersportsGalo is a beam of sunshine with a blazing soul. Kray is determined to snuff it out, and uses his own brand of domination to do it.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967050
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Putting Out the Burning Flame

"You wanted to see me, Gov?"

Galo Thymos walked into the spacious office of Kray Foresight. He had been called here specifically by Kray himself. He beamed, excited to see his favourite person in the whole world.

 _There he is again with that fucking smile_ , Kray thought as Galo entered the room. He hated Golo with every fibre of his being, but couldn't show it, needing to keep his face clear and free of emotion. After all, he was a politician, a business leader. He kept his eyes blank, putting on a soft expression. He stood up from his desk.

"Ahh, Thymos. Please close the door behind you."

Galo closed the door and walked toward Kray. It always amazed Galo how big, yet empty the room was. He stopped at the desk and stood at attention.

"Do you know why I called you here?"

"No Governor Foresight."

Kray chuckled.

"Remember when I asked you to help me a bit ago?

Galo's face reddened, and he struggled to keep the blank respectful look.

"Yes, Governor.”

Kray sat back down in his chair, stretching his legs out. Rubbing his bulge, he looked Galo dead in the eyes.   
  
“Come to me.”

Galo made his way over to the other side of the desk, kneeling in front of Kray. He seemed unsure and turned his eyes away from the body in front of him.

”Did you forget what to do next?”

”No,“ Galo replied quietly.

He unbuckled the white belt, pulling it free from the loops of his white pants. He paused a moment and breathed in. He pulled down the zipper and unbuttoned his pants. He grabbed the waistband and began to pull down. 

Kray slowly thrust up, giving Galo more of a chance to get the pants off. He pulled down the pants, exposing Kray's jockstrap to the open air. Galo took a second to look at it, before quickly continuing to remove the rest of the garment.

”That’s it, boy.”   
  
Galo removed the rest of the pants, folding them neatly off to the side. Kray was bulging in his pure white jockstrap. Galo turned away.

"Gov I.."

"STOP," Kray suddenly yelled. "You will not speak unless I ask you a question."

Galo quieted.

"And in this room, you will call me Sir and only Sir. Do you understand?

"Yes, Go... Sir."

"Good. Now begin."

Galo pulled down Kray's jockstrap, as Kray hit a button on his desk, darkening the windows. Galo gingerly touched Kray's cock, wrapping his hand around it. He began to stroke him, slowly speeding up. He moved his face closer, licking at the shaft as he continued to jerk it.

“Mouth” Kray said with a command.

Galo stopped. He removed his hand and leaned forward. He took the head of Kray's rod into his mouth and began sucking. It was salty, but not in an unpleasant way, as Kray, for all his faults, took care of his body. Galo suckled on the head of his cock, gathering the leaking pre onto his tongue. 

"Go, DEEPER" Kray says as he slams Galo's head down, forcing his rod deeper into his mouth and into his throat. He moves Galo's head up and down, not giving him any break or allowing him to catch his breath. This is for Kray's pleasure, not his. 

Galo relaxes his head, allowing Kray to take control. He knew this would happen, and knew it would be better to go with the flow. Kray fucks into Galo's face, using his throat as his personal cocksleeve.

"Take it. You fucking slut," Kray moans between breaths. 

Kray can feel it coming. He moves faster and faster on Galo's head, before slamming him. His cock going the deepest it can. He releases into Galo's throat, bypassing his tongue and depositing his seed straight into his stomach. He thrusts his pelvis up, getting his cock as deep as it can go. After a moment he lowers, his cock spent. Galo slurps up the last leftover bits of cum, before it pops out of his mouth.

Galo rose up. "Thank you Sir. I will leave you be."

"Did I say you could leave?"

Galo stopped mid-rise. "N-No Sir", he studdered.

Kray rose from his chair, leaning over Galo's prone body, his dick glistening with Galo’s spit. There was still something he needed to do. 

“Sit still," he ordered. 

Kray relaxed, letting his bladder fill. _I’m going to put out that burning soul one way or another,_ he thought to himself. _  
_

He pointed his dick at the middle of Galo's face and relaxed, releasing a torrent of piss right between Galo’s eyes. 

Galo jumped back, quickly shutting his eyes as the blast hit his face. This was a new level for Kray, and something Galo never expected, even with all the things he had already done.   
  
“Open,” Kray commanded.

Galo slowly opened his eyes and his mouth, the stream now fully aimed at his tongue. He looked up at Kray. His eyes were full of animosity, and he was smiling with scorn. This was not the face Galo had ever seen Kray have, and he was looking right at Galo with it. 

The stream lessened, and Kray used the last of it to spray down Galo, covering his hair, chest and legs with his piss. Finally, he emptied, and using his cock he slapped Galo’s cheeks, his own throat slime coming off on his face. He helped himself to Galo’s hair, using a dry spot to finish cleaning off his cock, before sitting back in his chair and turning away.

Galo sat there, shocked at the level of depravity just inflicted on him. Kray’s piss ran down his chest, collecting at his achingly hard crotch. He blinked, and slowly got up. 

“You may go. There is a bathroom right outside the door. Make yourself look presentable. That is all.”

“Yes Sir,” Galo said, his face blank, devoid of any joy he had felt just a brief time ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> First Promare fic and day 11 of Kinktober done. Oh boy that was a little dark wasn’t it. Promise at least one of my other promare kinktobers will have a happier ending. Don’t think I can say the same for the other one though.


End file.
